1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pavement for an automobile test course, and more particularly, to a pavement for an automobile test course which is made into a transportable unit structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the test course road for automobiles is constructed such that a concrete pavement layer is formed on a base course, and tiles each having a slipping resistivity are adhered to an upper surface of the concrete pavement layer through adhesive.
However, the test course road is constructed such that the concrete pavement is paved first, and the tiles are adhered one by one on the upper surface of the concrete pavement layer. Therefore, this work takes a long time and thus it is not preferable in terms of operation efficiency. The finished surfaces are of uneven quality, and it is difficult to obtain the previously set finishing precision.